bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enraku
Why? Why does this page even exist? It doesn't serve any purpose aside from taking up space on the wiki, and the only thing on it is when we see it in the series. It doesn't contribute to anything on the wiki. It's just there. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 04:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :A page doesn't take up space on the wiki. We have as much space as we want. This article is the same as Wakame Ambassador. He is a character who has made several appearances and has even ranked in a popularity poll.-- ::True, but still, the page only lists its appearances in the series. Beyond that, nothing. I think it should be deleted. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 04:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I think it would be better off as a footnote on Orihime's page (kinda like the Espada characters have for their fraccion ) than as an article in its own right. Either that or deleted totally. Don;t really care which 04:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think it is the same as Wakame Ambassador. There is no harm in keeping the page. It is referenced and up to standard and requires no maintenance. Why delete a perfectly fine article just because it is small?-- In agreement the article isn't really needed at all, all it does it state the appearances of a Teddy Bear which does nothing same for that other character who also does nothing!! Can easily be put in a trivia section!! :What good does deleting the article do? How does the wiki become better for deleting this article? It doesn't. The article is fully referenced unlike several other character articles. Throw the article in the imrovement project to be fleshed out more but as a wiki on a subject as specific as Bleach, we should be adding more info and fleshing things out, not deleting articles because they are small.-- ::Do we have a separate article for Ichigo's original sword? How about one for Urahara's special Gigai? What about Kenpachi's eyepatch? These items have all made multiple appearances in the series, yet we describe them on the page of their owner. I see no reason not to do so for Enraku as well.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Enraku is in the same boat as Wakame Ambassador. Both are characters who pop up several times. Enraku's article is better than Wakame Ambassador's article yet I don't see anyone rushing to delete his article. I truly do not see why you people all want to delete an article that does not need any work. Let me repeat that, it does not need any work. It is sufficient as it is, reference, formatted properly, the character even placed in a popularity poll. Deleting the article would only make the wiki worse, but if you really want to make the wiki worse, go ahead, just don't expect me to support it.-- Agree Xil to quote Sal, "He's a stuffed animal, not a character" which is very true!! :And Wakame Ambassador is a drawing, not a character, yet none of you have wanted to delete his article. Again, why delete it? No one has said why. There isn't anything wrong with the article, its just short and even then, its longer than . The fact is that Enraku has made several appearances, has been named and made an appearance in a character popularity poll. If the article is deleted, we lose information and the wiki becomes worse off. Why delete it?-- Not sure I understand this referencing of the popularity polls. It got 5 votes in that poll and was almost at the bottom. Postuff got 4. Aizen's glasses got 100+ votes in a subsequent poll. Even Kon's stuffed toy body without him in it got a vote on those polls. Anyway, as said above, information need not be lost - it can be incorporated elsewhere. 23:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :And yet no one has answered my question. Why does it have to be deleted? What is wrong with the article?-- Indeed good points Yyp and Ambassador has been discussed in same category, he's not really a character either!! Just like Aizen's glasses!! He can be mentioned on Orihime's page, pages usually have equipment sections, it's not a big deal!! :And where will you put Wakame Ambassador? He is not equipment. And why does a page have to be a character to exist? Last I checked, we have plenty of pages about items that were not characters.-- ::I think it would be better off as a footnote on Orihime's page (kinda like the Espada characters have for their fraccion ) than as an article in its own right. Either that or deleted totally. Don;t really care which 04:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC)(sic)--Xilinoc (talk) 23:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I see no one is going to actually answer my question as to WHY this article needs to be deleted. Whatever, I am done with this.-- Moving on productively, I have condensed both of these pointless articles both here and here to show just the amount to relevant information is in these articles!! Wakame and Enraku are not worthy of note, the members of Ganju's gang have done more than these do, one is for the expense of getting a few laughs at Byakuya and the other is a teddy that hasn't even been mentioned as special!! Given the large amount of support for this move I think it's time to get it over and done with??